The present disclosure relates to communication devices, methods, and programs and, in particular, to a communication device, a method, and a program capable of improving the convenience of communication. In known telephone-call systems using mobile phones, TV-conference systems, or the like, the communication between terminals is allowed when the terminals are connected to each other (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-271124). In order to establish the connection, one terminal performs calling processing on another desired terminal, and then the other terminal performs responding processing to the calling processing.